1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet folding device for folding sheets.
2. Related Art
There is a sheet folding device which folds a sheet by striking the leading end of the sheet on a striking member to bend the sheet and by nipping the bent portion with rollers.
In such a sheet folding device, when the leading end of a sheet strikes the striking member and the sheet is further transferred forward to be bent, buckling of the sheet sometimes occurs in the middle of the transferring path to the striking member. When a sheet buckles, the folding position of the sheet is displaced by the length of the buckling.
In view of this, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-286522 proposes a sheet folding device with stoppers (striking members) each having a flat portion and an inclined portion. In this sheet folding device, the inclined portion guides and strikes the leading end of a sheet onto the flat portion in a limited range between guide plates in a transferring path. In this way, the position of the leading end of the sheet is restricted, thus preventing the occurrence of buckling of a leading end portion of the sheet.